The Legend of Spyro: The Holy and the Evil
by xXPurpleDragonXx
Summary: Spyro was left helpless inside the Time Capsule. But the Holy and the Evil will go to war, in order to see Malefor's demise. And Spyro's secrecy of his region will revealed...


****

Prologue

Spyro and his friends were sadly glancing around the stones and glass that surrounded them. They had no choice, but to wait, as fate began to crawl over them. Spyro was the only one who refused to actually comprehend what was happening. He shook his head, refusing everything that was in front of him, like a movie's end.

"No, I'm not doing this to them, not at all" Spyro muttered in grief. "Big guy, lets…just…wait, what other choice to we have…?" Sparx asks, softly. "No…come close to me…!" Spyro demanded. Cynder, who appears to be struck with fear, walked slowly over to him.

Spyro sighs then covers his friends with his wings. "Hold tight, I don't exactly know what I'm doing…or if I have the energy, but I need you to bare with me…ok?" Spyro asked, warmly. Cynder and Sparx nod, then hugs him tightly. Spyro sighs once more, hoping it wasn't his last.

He rises, unleashing a burst of light. Continuously he screams; trying to do everything he can. Time began to slow down, and the light fades. In sight, were Spyro, Cynder and Sparx…in a time capsule. "This is intruding, they've saved themselves with such power, I myself cannot believe what I just saw; may the ancestors bless you…young ones" a dragon muttered, with his tone sounding like he was in shock.

He flies out of the piles of rocks, and out into the small opening. The appearance of the dragon was a mighty red body, with eyes bright orange, and his tail…the shape of blazing fire. Yet, this dragon wasn't Ignitus. He had scales and horns the color of solid gold, and leaving a trail of shimmering glitter as he flew…this mysterious dragon flies into the dark, starry night, then vanishes into thin air…  
****

Chapter One: The Heaven's Fate

****

Up in the Heavens, lays a giant, golden gate. It was locked with a chrome lock, which was tightly placed. Nothing could break it, only the holy dragons can unlock. The same dragon found on the premises of Mountain of Malefor, flew and landed on the same cloud the gate was on.

"The Past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance, and do not reject us" the dragon spoke as the gate creaked open. Note that Ignitus said the same words in order to open the Temple doors; who is this dragon? He flew in quickly as the Gate doors closed quickly and tightly.

Inside, was a golden city, everything was a pure gold; worth millions. A palace was just behind the city, with four statues on top. He flies past many other dragons, with bodies' pure gold, silver and bronze. He lands just in front of the Palace, with the statues glaring at his presence. Their eyes began to glow blue, like if he was not wanted. "It is I, please let me in" the dragon demanded. But the statues only stared at him.

"Inyiuos, son of Ignitus" he spoke again. The statues' eyes dimmed in color and allowed entrance as he flew inside. "Inyiuos welcome back, any evidence of the purple dragon?" a large dragon asked. His body was pure gold, his eyes glowed blue, and claws that also glowed blue. "Sire, the small dragon has encased themselves in a Time Capsule, which I myself is stunned by" Inyiuos replied.

The large dragon nods then hands a small cup with red liquid that swished as he handed it over. "When do you plan on telling he is royalty as well?" Inyiuos asked, drinking a small sip of the drink. "All in good time, Inyiuos. There is plenty of t…" the dragon responded, but something had interrupted them.

"Time to waste…my arrival has come at last" a voice said, coldly. "M-Malefor?" the dragon asked, nervously. "Hercule, the pathetic dragon to always whimper at my presence? Fool…" Malefor responded, coldly. Malefor soon revealed himself. His body was purple, but was clouded with pitch black fog. His eyes glowed red, and his claws and horns glowed a sickly yellow.

Hercules shot a breath of lights that did no affect to Malefor. It went right through him, like if he were a ghost. "Don't try me, Hercules. I can kill you if I wanted to…" Malefor spoke, evilly. "No, please" Hercules cried. Malefor clenched his hand, making Hercules feel claustrophobic. Soon, Hercules was choking. "Fool, my powers are too much for you I see…" Malefor said, chuckling sheepishly.

"P-Please…L-l-let me go…a-anything…!" Hercules mumbled. But merciless, Hercules fell to the floor, apparently dying. Malefor rushed to him like a bullet and stabbed his heart. He pulls it out and swallows it whole. The corpse was left, bleeding continuously. "N…no" Inyiuos spoke, sadly. "Your next" Malefor said, glaring at him like a lion, ready to strike. "No, I…I'll join you and your ways…just…just let me live" Inyiuos said, softly. Malefor gave it a thought, then nods. He summons a sword that was bloodstained. "If you wish to join me, we need to corrupt your heart" Malefor said, grinning. The sword stabbed him, releasing quickly. Inyiuos screams in agony as his wound was left bleeding.

But soon he stopped, leaving Inyiuos pitch black in color. His eyes glowed green and his tail, claws and horns glowed purple. "Ready to go, my servant?" Malefor asked, coldly. Inyiuos grinned then nods. They fly off together, leaving Hercule's body, helpless.


End file.
